¡Feliz día de los inocentes, tigre!
by Lady Amoran
Summary: Sebastian Moran. Aquel temible hombre con un solo mal aquejandolo. Su jefe. Aquel hombre al que amaba y con el que le era cansado lidiar en ocasiones. Esta es una de ellas. ¡Feliz -muy atrasado- Cumpleaños Hagastian!


_*Sale con un gorro, aventando confeti*_ **¡Felicidades Hagastian! Se que se me hizo un poco -mucho- tarde, pero no me queda mas que culpar al malvado virus de gripe que me ataco sin piedad. Espero que disfrutes leerlo, como yo disfrute frustrandome al escribirlo. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

Harto. ¡Estaba harto! Había trabajado por 72 horas sin descanso alguno, por lo menos asesino a 20 personas, o eso recordaba. Estaba cansado. Tenía el rifle de largo alcance en su estuche bajo el brazo, y colgando de su espalda aquella mochila con numerosas armas. Aunque algunos supondrían que eso no era problema para él, había hecho tantas cosas igual en el ejército. Y así era, el problema no era el cansancio que amenazaba con consumirlo, ni el hecho de tener las manos llenas de sangre seca, ni estar completamente sucio. ¡No! El problema, era su jefe. Siempre era él. Al parecer no bastaba con que se sacrificara por el todos los días, cumpliendo todas las ordenes al pie de la letra. Si no que también se había convertido en su chacha personal. No podía pasar un segundo en el que no escuchara "Sebastian quiero…" Y empezaba a creer que no quería nada mas que molestarlo, cosa que estaba logrando

Y estaba ¡Harto! Justo en ese momento, le había pedido amablemente que le preparara de cenar, porque tenía mucha hambre y tenia grandiosas noticias. Sebastian no hizo más que abrir la puerta de su departamento y tirar en el piso sus cosas. Frunció el entrecejo, estaba todo sucio, tanto él como el departamento, en el refrigerador no había nada. Tendría que hacer algo urgentemente.

* * *

Después de limpiar el departamento, y darse una ducha, trato de cocinar algo decente para su jefe. El cual llego con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, cual niño en navidad.

- Vamos, tigre. Sonríe esto es magnífico.- Sebastian solo gruñó ante lo de "tigre".- Sherlock está comiendo de la palma de mi mano, hará todo lo que diga, el juego continua.

- Sherlock… otra vez Sherlock, no se te ocurre molestar a alguien más.- Gruño molesto, estaba cansado de oír de el estúpido de Sherlock Holmes

- ¿A alguien más, como a… ti? Por favor, no seas ridículo Seb, tu ya eres mío no sirves. Me adoras, solo falta mirarte para ver que así es.- Desvió la mirada, analizando el lugar- ¿Tienes ya mi comida?

- Yo no te adoro, que te hace creer eso.

- ¿Enserio, tigre? Discutir conmigo no es muy sensato.- Advirtió mirándolo fijamente.- Me adoras.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- No lo niegues, hacerlo solo lo hace mas obvio.- Sonrio de lado - ¿Mi comida, por que aun no la tengo?

-Es verdad... ¿Quieres oírlo?, como es que me derrito con tu presencia, como me cautiva tu mirada como todo tu ser me arrastra al más profundo infierno ¿Y sabes por qué?- Lo miro con seriedad examinando su expresión que se mantenía neutra como siempre- No claro que no... Nunca lo entenderías. Te amo. Por eso. Por ti podría ir al fin del mundo y morir

Morán se quedó expectante, esperando cualquier reacción de James Moriarty, que por primera vez en su vida parecía estar desconcertado. El timbre del horno sonó, haciendo que Sebastian se dirigiera a la cocina a buscar la comida de Jim. En aquel trayecto evaluaba sus posibilidades. Pensaba únicamente en irse a algún bar, ahogarse en alcohol y dormir con alguien, quien fuera. No le importaba, acababa de decirle a Jim Moriarty que lo amaba, técnicamente estaba muerto. Aunque siempre había sabido que lo estaba. Desde el momento en el que lo vio, cuando le pidió lealtad para trabajar para él. Desde ese momento, estuvo muerto.

- Espero que te agrade…

- Seb…

- No es la mejor comida que he hecho, pero no tenia comida. Si no te gusta, puedo comprar otra cosa

- Sebastian… Tigre… Moran

- Creo que me iré, supongo que cuando me necesites, me avisaras, y podre ir a matar a mas gente.

- ¡Sebastian Moran, hazme caso carajo! - Grito desesperado al ver que el otro solo divagaba.

- ¿Qué? - Cuestiono, mientras trataba por todos los medios no verlo a los ojos.

- Yo también… Te amo.

Fue apenas un susurro, un suspiro. Y en ese momento todo se volvió color pastel para él. Sebastian Moran podría decir que estaba en el cielo, aquel lugar al que sabía que nunca iría. Una puerta brillante se abría espléndidamente ante su humilde presencia. Miro a Jim sin poder decir nada, ¿Qué podía decir –o hacer-? Vio aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado en lo más profundo. ¡También lo amaba! Eso simplificaba las cosas, aunque también podría complicarlas. Si quisieran formar una familia, habría muchos riesgos. Deberían mudarse de casa, probablemente a algún pueblo. Sería una difícil decisión pero con el tiempo podrían hablarlo…

-¡Nah! Mentira. ¡Feliz día de los inocentes Tigre!- Sonrió macabramente como siempre hacia.- La comida estuvo… bien.

Y en ese momento, fue cuando Sebastian Moran, escuchando las risas de su jefe mientras salia, no hizo más que sonreír. Amaba a su jefe. Y no esperaba menos de él. Las cosas así eran.

* * *

Bueno...

Espero que les guste, a mi no me termina de convencer para nada. Pero descubrí que nada de lo que yo hago me convence xD Acepto quejas, sugerencias, flores, tomates, lo que quieran ;D

Y otra vez ¡Felicidades Hagastian!

Saludos a todos

Lady Amoran.


End file.
